Uncertain
by ClementineDavidson
Summary: Yang's plan was to ask Blake out to be her girlfriend through a romantic dinner. But she ends up getting her drunk and having to take care of her. Worst of all, Blake gets really flirty when she's drunk, and Yang has to resist all of the temptations and not give in. Bumblebee with hints of WhiteRose. Rated T for sexual suggestions.


The heiress paced around the room, worried evident in her face. The younger brunette, however, is perfectly relaxed as she tries to slow her down. "Calm down Weiss, I'm sure Yang and Blake will be back any minute now."

But Weiss did not stop nor even slow down. "You don't understand Ruby! They've never been this late before. It's almost midnight! What can they possibly be doing? Are they in trouble? Should we inform the headmaster?!"

The brunette sighs as she grabs Weiss's hands tightly, forcing her to stop. "Weiss. They are fine." After a few moments of silence, the heiress could not help but ask, "Why are you being so calm? You're not usually like this."

Ruby starts to scratch the back of her head, a gesture Weiss is too familiar with. "Ruby…" the young girl bites her lip as she avoids eye contact. "What are you hiding from me?" her tone is full of command, which makes Ruby even more nervous.

"I… Um…" she tries to find a way to escape, but when she looks at Weiss's infamous death glare, Ruby knows there's no way out of this. "Yang may or may not have told me that she is... _possiblyplanningtoinviteBlaketobeinarelationshipwithher"_ she rambles. The ice queen's brows furrowed, "What?" she asked. Ruby answers, voice still small but not as fast as before. "Yang is planning to ask Blake to be her girlfriend… At least that's what she told me…"

"… What?!"

Ruby watches as her partner comes to the realisation of what she means. The heiress asks, "Since when does Yang even _like_ her?"

"… Really Weiss?" Was the only thing Ruby said. Slightly offended, the heiress asks again, "What?"

"Have you not seen the way Yang looks at her?"

The heiress tries to form words but none came out of her mouth. The longer she thinks about it, the more it makes sense. The way Yang looks at Blake, and how she always lights up when Blake's name was mentioned. The way she always acts more gentle when she's around Blake.

"How could I've been so blind?" she asked figuratively.

"You're not blind, Weiss." Ruby answered, thinking it was a literal question. "Dolt." The heiress said as she frowns.

When suddenly they hear heavy footsteps and a few loud 'thumps' coming from outside, growing nearer and nearer onto their dorm.

 _KNOCK KNOCK_

Weiss opens the door only to find an exhausted Yang Xiao Long carrying a dazed Blake Belladonna as she slurs "Oh, hey Ice Queen! Have you banged Ruby yet?" The heiress looks at the brawler, demanding an explanation.

"Uh… Can I get some help, please?"

* * *

She never thought she would ever feel this way in her whole life, much less at the age of 17, and especially considering her personality. But for once in her life… Yang Xiao Long regretted her actions.

It all started out with a sweet and innocent plan though. Yang invites Blake to go and eat at a seafood restaurant, filled with all of Blake's favourite foods and drinks. Afterwards, she would lead her to a romantic scene set in the river where she would come clean about her long time crush and finally ask her out.

 _"Will you be my girlfriend?"_

That's what she had intended. But none of it happened, not the proposal, nor even the confession. You see, Yang noticed that Blake would sometimes eat catnips when nobody's looking. So, she thought she would look extra caring by ordering catnips when they were eating. What Yang didn't know, was that the effects of a catnip is similar to that of an alcohol, and when she did, Yang was already too late.

Long story short, Yang accidentally got Blake drunk.

And when she said drunk, she doesn't mean that Blake's just a little tipsy. No, she becomes a whole new person.

The usually calm and collective bookworm, who would choose her words wisely and isn't the best at talking, is suddenly replaced by this louder girl that rambles when she's talking.

Weiss rubs her templates, standing up with her other hand on her hips. Clearly annoyed by the actions of the blonde brawler. Ruby shakes her head slowly, with a sympathic look on her face. Even she is dumbfounded to her sister's actions.

The heiress says, "So you were planning on asking her out… But ended up getting her drunk!?"

"Well how was I supposed to know those were basically beers for cats?" Yang defended. "Idiot." Weiss could only comment. Yang wanted to defend herself, but a certain cat faunus cuts her off, "Hey, it's okay guys, I'm not _that_ drunk". Clearly, she's not speaking the truth. Her eyes are extremely dilated, and her ears are always shifting back and forth.

"Blake, you couldn't even stand up on your own." Yang comments, making Ruby giggle and Blake frown.

On a different situation, Yang would've commented about how cute Blake is, reminding her of a little girl, but mostly like a cat. But noting the fact that Blake is drunk because of her, Yang didn't want to take this as a joke any longer.

Weiss took a deep breath, reminding Yang of an angry bull. "Yang Xiao Long." She starts.

"You are going to fix the problem you have caused and there will be no excuse to otherwise. When I get back, this situation better be fixed!" She ends with red on her face as she walks outside, "Wait, where are you even going?!" Yang asked.

"To the library!" She shouts as she slams the door.

" _What?_ At 10?" Yang said, looking back and forth to her sister and her crush. The latter giving her a disinterested look while the brunette shrugs. "Well, it does close at midnight, so..." Ruby mumbles.

The brawler looks at the condition of her partner, then says afterwards, "Hey, could you bring a glass of water for Blake?" Ruby simply obeyed, walking to the kitchen and leaving the two alone.

Suddenly, Blake stops her attitude and looks at Yang with a look she could not explain. Less drunk, more serious, and… Vicious. Slowly, she puts her thumb in the blonde's lips as her face goes closer and closer to the blonde. With a hoarse voice, she whispers, "I'm going to be on top of you tonight, Xiao Long."

It went shivers down Yang's spine. Her cheeks flushed and she swore her nose was bleeding.

"B-blake?" she asked, not sure wether she liked this side of Blake. The faunus looks at her, winks, then whispers again, "Just watch," as Ruby came back with a glass of water.

"Oh, hey Ruby." Blake said in a more casual tone, seemingly back to normal. The young brunette tilts her head to the side as she gives Blake the glass. The amber eyed girl managed to not spill the water as she drinks it, earning a confused stare from the young girl. "Blake? You feeling better?" Ruby asked. The faunus gives her a small and forced smile, answering, "Not really, actually" while putting her hand in her forehead.

"Could you go to the pharmacy and buy me some painkillers, that would really help." Blake asked. To Ruby, this means helping out a friend/teammate. But to the onyx-haired girl, this means being alone in the same room with a certain blonde haired girl.

Yang could've stopped the scene right then and there. Telling Ruby to let her buy the painkillers instead. But she was still flustered by what Blake was implying to her a few seconds ago. Clearly shocked that someone like Blake would've said something like that.

And if that didn't stop her from forming words in her mouth, than the thought that Blake actually wanted to have it with her does.

"Oh, ok. Guess I'll be going. Bye guys!" The scythe wielder says as she goes outside and shuts the door, not realising what kind of situation she just put her sister in.

As the door slams, the cat girl smirks and faces Yang with hungry eyes, "Now that that's out of the way." She says. And the blonde can practically feel her heart beat at it's fastest rate. "Let's get crazy."

"B-blake, w-what are you doing?" Yang stutters, something she never does as long as she remembers.

Blake grabs the brawler's chin and tilts her upwards to face her. But Yang suddenly realised what all of this means for Blake and herself, which made her realised how incredibly wrong this is. " _Nope!_ " She states.

Then she carries Blake to her respective bed bridal style, thinking _'I will not use you!'_ But when Yang tries to let go, she realises that the faunus is holding her waist tightly, locking her in the most intimidating position. With heads only inches apart, Yang can see the details of her beautiful partner's face even more now. Her beautiful amber eyes, her small lips, she could not resist having dirty thoughts about what they could be doing right now instead.

"Aww, are we going straight to bed?" Blake says, voice slightly slurred. Yang gulps as she tries to deny her, "What? N-no, I…" but she found herself frozen in place as Blake pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss. Yang tried to pull out of it, but the grip the faunus has on her makes this even harder. After a long time she eventually did, and quickly gaspes for air. Blake laughs seeing the blonde's reactions, not fazed a bit by what she just did, "You're cute when you're nervous, ya know!"

Yang said, hoping that the real Blake, wherever she may be, is still in there. "Blake, you're drunk! Don't do this to yourself! Just rest".

"Psh! I thought you were fun!" Blake comments, as she puts her hands on Yang's shoulders, stiffening her in the process, and pulls her closer. "Please..." she asks in a humble manner, although her body language isn't asking at all. It is taking what she wants.

Yang had to resist all of the temptation, knowing that she cannot live knowing that she's going to let Blake do this, not while she's drunk as hell.

"No, Blake. I will _not_ sleep with you! I am not _that_ perverted!" She said to both Blake and herself. But Blake licks her lips in a gentle way that made Yang blush deeply. She said oh so childishly, "But you want to, don't you?"

The blonde could not say no. It would be a miracle if anybody can. "Yang…" she playfully said, and in that moment Yang knew she needed to get out of the situation before she starts doing something she herself will regret.

"Oookay I'm gonna _gogetyoumorewaternowbye!_ " she rambles as she bolts out, leaving Blake as she giggles to herself, "I wouldn't mind if you get me wet, Xiao Long."

* * *

In the sink, waiting patiently as the water fills the whole glass. Yang could not not think about this side of Blake she hasn't seen before. It would be a lie if she say she didn't want to just make out.

"Get a hold of yourself Yang!" she said, voice barely louder than a whisper. "This isn't what Blake would've wanted!"

 _'But then why does she want it?'_ A voice in the back of her mind said.

"She's just drunk. People act weird when they're drunk!"

 _'And some are honest'_

"No! The real Blake would never want this!"

 _'How can you be so sure?'_

"I'm her partner! I know her better than everybody else!"

 _'Then why are you so surprised seeing her like this?'_

She becomes quiet. Not because she ran out of arguments with herself, but because it's true.

Does Blake even loved her back? She wasn't sure if Blake had any feelings for her, much less fall in love with her. But this Blake, Yang isn't sure wether Blake is actually being honest about what she wants and how she feels.

Or if she's just really drunk.

Suddenly, she feels her scroll buzz and picks it up. It was a message from Ruby.

 _'Hey sis, so… don't wait for those painkillers… cuz I'm stuck in the library with weiss… don't ask how..._ _don't come for us, we'll be fine'_

A smirk grows on the blonde's lips as she messages Ruby,

 _'k, just don't do some adult stuff, rubes'_

A few seconds later, Ruby replies,

 _'what do you mean adult stuff?'_

Yang chuckles, seeing how oblivious her sister is when it comes to romance. Not realising that Weiss Schnee is head over heels with her, and too afraid to realise her own feelings for heiress. Luckily, her big sister is always there to tease their feelings for each other.

Sure, she might get death glares from those lovebirds, but Yang is doing them a favour by pushing their relationships closer and closer.

She walks back to the room and sees that the cat faunus is absent. Her first instinct is to check the opened window. "Blake?!" She says concernedly as she feels the breeze of the night air brushing her skin. Fearing that she might escape or _worse._

"Will I land on my feet?" A sudden voice from behind her says, making the blonde jumped in surprise, quickly seeing a smirking Blake. "Oh god! Don't do that!" Yang says irritatedly, the faunus replies with a giggle, "Aw, so you do care about me!" She says jokingly.

"O-of course I do. We're partners!" Yang tried to defend. And for a moment, Yang saw a glimpse of sadness in her amber orbs as she mutters quietly, "Really… Is that all you think of _us_?"

The blonde instinctively say, "Blake, n-no, I don't mean-" but found herself stopping when she felt Blake's finger shutting her lips.

"Then why are you resisting?" she asks in such a simple manner.

Even when they both know, this is anything but simple. Blake's eyes are filled with sadness, something Yang could never bare to see as she removes Blake's arm from her lips, sighing.

"Look Blake, I really like you, I do!" she says, words filled with none other than the truth. Taking a moment to see Blake's eyes starts to with happiness, she continues.

"But I don't know if what you're saying to me right now is true. And I'll rather wait until morning than give in now only to find out that you don't actually have feelings for me"

Blake's eyes were filled with the hunger it previously endures. In a swift motion, she pins the blonde down to the wall. Soon, Yang found herself on the side of the wall, unable to move her hands as it was being hold strongly by her partner.

"Blake, I won—" her sentence was cut short by a deep, long, and powerful kiss, that left Yang weak as her body trembles even after the kiss. Gasping for air, sweats dripping from her forehead. She looks deep into Blake's eyes and saw nothing but flame.

It was at this moment, that Yang compares herself to a prey. A small rabbit, vulnerable and weak, walking onto a carrot. A trap set by the tiger. And when she looks into Blake's eyes, she compares them to that of the tiger's slither and sharp eyes. A hungry, impatient tiger waiting for the rabbit to take the bait.

"Why not just give in now?" The tiger said, her fangs visible through her wide chesire grin.

The small prey diverted her attention at the carrot and back to the tiger, unsure. Indecisively, she states to the latter. "But it's a trap".

The tiger laughs maliciously as she licks her lips. Her facial features turning into predatory in a matter of seconds. Her tail stops wriggling, and her claws were slowly coming out of her paws. Her eyes starts to glow as she says, "But you love it anyways".

The rabbit can feel herself, and everything else, screaming to her "Just do it!" As the tiger moves closer. The scent of the food growing more and more heavily onto the prey's nose, as her small paws slowly reaches out onto it. More and more, she can already feel the taste of the delicious food. Lying there, waiting to be eaten.

The tiger purrs, "Or is there another woman in this world that's more _PURRfect_ for you"

Yang's arms and legs stopped shaking. Her heavy breathing stopped. All traces of lust, hunger, and even guilt was washed away from her, it almost sobered Blake.

"Yang?" She asked, unsure of what just happened, and scared if something happened to her.

"You, are a _disgrace!_ " She hissed, suddenly regaining the strength to push Blake away from her. The faunus could only stare in shock, unable to comprehend anything other than the fact that Yang is very angry. She quickly puts Blake back at her bed, as she growls.

"You can flirt with me, kiss me, and even seduce me! But, you, can not, nor will you ever, make a _pun_ that horrible again!"

For a moment, Blake re-considered checking who's the drunk one here. But, when she sees the way Yang's eyes were burning with red orbs, she knows that Yang is not joking at all.

Out of fear, Blake did not even move as the blonde told her, "Now Blake, don't you do anything else that you'll regret! Or _else!_ You will do nothing other than rest for the rest of the night! Am I clear!?"

"Yes!" she answers, similar to a soldier saluting to his captain.

After all, nobody is as passionate as Yang when it comes to puns. And not even Blake is an exception.

* * *

The first thing Blake felt when she woke up was the aching pain in her forehead. The next thing is the fact that she can't recall what happened yesterday.

"Ugh…" she grunts, then looks around the room to see if anyone's there. There was little sunlight coming from the window, which means it's only dawn. She looks at the digital clock besides her and is proven correct, _6:15_ , it reads.

"What… happened?" she asks, hoping someone's there to answer her.

"If I told you you could literally die from embarrassment" she looks upwards, vision still blurry, to find a figure of a woman with blonde hair.

 _'Yang'_ She thought.

"How ya holding up?" the blonde asks, tiredness evident in her voice. "Like my head's been run over by a truck" she honestly replied.

"Well, that was a lot of catnips" the blonde states, then snickers as she looks down on the floor. "Umm…" Blake could only comment, feeling like she missed a really interesting experience. But she decided not to pry and searches for the other members of the team, and realises they're absent.

"Where are Weiss and Ruby?" she asked. "They're busy…" Yang answers, with a faint of smirk in her face.

"Oh…" was the onyx haired girl's only reply. She flinched and quickly touches her head when she feels a sting of pain. Yang took notice of this immediately and lends out a glass of water. "Here" she said. Blake took a sip and replies, "Thanks." The blonde smiles, but it felt forced.

At first, Blake thought it was only her irrational feelings. But the longer she pays attention to the blonde, the more she felt that something is off. The way Yang keeps a distance from Blake, or how her body language is stiff and forced. _'Something's bothering her'_ Blake thought and realises that it definitely has something to do with her hungover. And the fact that Yang never actually told her what happened.

"You're probably wondering about what happened while you were drunk." Yang states, almost as if she was reading Blake's mind. "Yeah… Can't remember anything..." she admits. Yang's cheeks turned red as she says, "Well… A lot did happen… And I uh…"

"Yang?" Blake asked, now worried far worse than she was before. She stares concernedly at the blonde, who's eyes are locked down onto the floor, thinking. Then, she lets out a sigh and looks back onto the amber eyed girl, eyes filled with confidence and a certain other emotion Blake was unfamiliar of.

"Get dressed, we're going out."

* * *

"So, where exactly are we going?" Blake asked, looking around the streets as they walked, anticipating greatly for an explanation. But the only information that she got from the blonde is to trust her and wait.

Of course, Blake trusts Yang, she's probably one of the most trusted people she ever met. And that has more to do than the fact that they're partners. Blake had always felt that she and Yang had some kind of bond, that exists beyond of a friendship or even a partnership. A connection that cannot be defined by words.

Perhaps it was the way Yang eyes shine when locked onto hers. Perhaps it was the way she speaks, confident yet still humble. Perhaps it was her quirky nature, her passion for puns as everyone would put it. Perhaps it was her blonde hair, seemingly gold at times, bursting like a flame and erasing all dark things. Perhaps it was simply everything about her.

Everything about Yang that Blake loves and cherishes. If only she knew how much she meant to her.

 _'No, I shouldn't feel this way about her. We're partners, we can't be couples as well'_ she would always say to herself. After all, you couldn't just rely solely on your feelings like that. It takes much more than two people's feelings for each other to determine their relationship, right?

They arrived at a small and empty cafe, which serves a surprise to the cat faunus.

Going inside, Blake looked around and admired the scenery. It was a simple vintage themed cafe, with brown and pink serving as the main colour. It reminds Blake of the autumn season, maybe it has to do with the decorations of cute doodles painted onto the wall. Or maybe the crafted wooden planks serving as the chairs.

They choose to sit in the furthest corner. Blake ordered an ice tea while Yang ordered an expresso. Suddenly, Yang's scroll buzzes. Picking it up, she sees that it's a message from Ruby.

 _'Hey sis... i think i finally found out what you mean by adult stuff'_

The blonde smiles, she knows how much they loved each other. And she isn't mad about it either, she knows Weiss would never hurt Ruby. She puts the scroll back onto her pocket and looks at Blake again, who continues to look at her with so much uncertainty.

None of them said a word, only the sounds of vechiles and peoples from outside can little be heard. And it was one of the rare instances where Blake despise the silence.

After taking a sip from her cup of joe, Yang finally said a word.

"I love you Blake."

"What? Could you repeat that?" Blake lied. She heard what the blonde says, loud and clear. But she still couldn't believe it.

Yang answers boldly, "You heard me, Blake. I love the way you look. I love the way you act. I love your passion for books. I love your cat-like behaviours. I love everything about you. I love _you._ " She confesses with no doubt nor fear.

Blake stares at her sadly, fear starts to linger in her mind, soon transferred onto her words. "I… Don't know how to feel about you, Yang." She says, both to the blonde beauty and to herself.

"Yes you do, you're just denying it." She said, surprising the amber eyed girl. She grips onto her glass of tea more tightly unconsciously.

"Why would I be denying it?" She defends.

The blonde stares at her, with an understanding look on her face. "It's either you're afraid of getting hurt, or you're afraid of hurting me." It pains Blake to know how true Yang actually is.

Quietly, she broke eye contact with Yang to look down on a tea, finding it as the most interesting object. Nervously, she continues to look down, eyes filled with fear and denial. But Yang never stopped looking at her.

"It's okay to have feelings you know." She says.

That sentence triggers Blake, it triggers the fear that she has for all of her life. It triggers her memories with Adam, and how they fall apart. In a quick second, the wall Blake has been building to keep everyone away from her broke and crumbled.

"But what if those feelings were false!? What if we'll end up _hurting each other?!"_ She almost shouted, locking eyes onto the blonde again. Fearing for herself, and fearing for her as well. Not caring about how irrational it is, she continues to be scared of the future.

Yang wears a gentle smile on her face, she closes her eyes and say, "I know I would never hurt you Blake."

There was a moment of silence, Blake's eyes widen, unsure of what she should say. Yang gently asks, "Would you hurt me?"

Blake flinched at the question and replies willingly and quickly, "What, no Yang! I would never hurt you! You're too kind and great and I love you too much to do so!"

The smile never left the blonde's face, as Blake's eyes widen at the realisation of what she just said. What she just confessed. She repeats questionably,

"I… love you, Yang".

Slowly, Yang reaches out to Blake's arms. Holding it gently. Blake looked deep onto her eyes, and found nothing but love, love for her. Blake's hearts pound faster and faster, knowing exactly what she will say next. But it still serves as a surprise for her when she did say it.

At that moment, Blake can finally describe what emotion lingers in the blonde's eyes. Love.

So, filled with trust, confidence, responsibility, and love, Yang asked the woman that she loves, the woman she knew loves her back just as much, the question that would change their lives for the better and forever.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: So, that's the first story I've ever published in this site. All reviews are welcomed, sorry if there's any writing mistakes, English is not my native language. I hope you enjoy my story! Tell me what you think of it! :)**


End file.
